


Starbucks Proposal

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: Dan gets some advice from Phil, and proposes to his girlfriend in Starbucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Dan was out with Phil, Rebekah, PJ, Heather, and his girlfriend Annie. Dan told Annie that this was just a simple 'A Day in the Life' video for Phil's YouTube channel, but Dan was actually planning something a lot better than a simple video. A few months ago Dan had gone to Phil to ask him for advice on how to ask Annie to marry him. Phil laughed and gave Dan the idea of proposing in a coffee shop, and using the idea of 'A Day in the Life' video to hide suspicions with the video camera.

Another thing that Phil gave Dan advice for was the ring. The ring itself was fairly simple. It was a simple silver band that had the words 'I love you forever' on the inside of the band. In the center was a princess cut diamond that sat in a cluster of three. There were small diamonds surrounding the center that were a mixture of Alexandrite and Ruby, (the birth stones of June and July). It was simple, yet had an elegant look to it and Dan knew that Annie was going to love the ring. Phil sometimes had good ideas, and this was just one of them. 

They had gone out on their adventure through London bringing the fans out with them for a fun day of tourist things. It was May, so they were all walking contently down the streets of London. They were coming up to the Starbucks that Dan had called in advance. He told them that when a girl named Annie ordered to write the words 'Will you Marry me -Dan' on the cup along with her name. Phil had the ring box safely put in the string back pack that his wife Rebekah had made him take along. 

Dan spoke to the group and camera that Phil was currently holding "so now I think it's time we stopped for lunch. How about Starbucks?" Rebekah jumped in "Yes!! I love Starbucks, we are doing it and that is the end of it." Everyone laughed and they went into the Starbucks to order lunch. Little did Annie know that this was going to be so much more than lunch. 

Dan ordered first and everyone followed him. Once everyone had ordered the guys sent the girls to pick a table, and they were going to pick up the food and bring it to the table. Phil looked to Dan and spoke "hey. No need to be nervous. Asking her dad permission is the hardest part, and you've already cleared that hurdle. She's going to say yes." Dan looked at his friend "yeah I know. I'm still nervous though. How did you manage to stay so calm?" "I knew Rebekah was going to say yes, so there was no need to really be nervous. I mean I was kinda nervous until the day I actually did it. I think it was the anticipation of knowing it was going to happen when she didn't." PJ butted in "Dan it's okay to be nervous, but Annie is not going to say no. You guys have been dating a long time. I wasn't nervous about asking Heather. It just took me a while to create the proposal just right." Dan nodded to his friends, and it was time to bring the food to the girls.

Dan was going over what he was going to say to Annie in his head just to make sure that he wasn’t going to be his normal awkward self and mess it up. Dan now had the ring box in his back pocket, and was slightly nervous as they walked towards the table the girls were sitting at. When they got there they started to hand out the food and drinks and Annie saw her cup and gasped. She looked to her side to see Dan kneeling down next to her.

Dan took a deep breath as he started to speak “Anne Marie Webster. I love you so much more than you even realize. You balance me out and understand my sarcasm. You love horror movies and you don't back down from something because it's hard. I know sometimes dating me can be a challenge, but you know just the right way to handle me. You get along with my friends and family, and the fans absolutely love you. It's like even they can tell how much better my life is because your in it. I'm honestly lucky I found you and you didn't run away at the first sign of trouble. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you. I promise to love you forever, so will you promise me forever too and marry me?” 

By the end of Dans speech Annie was crying and could everyone in the coffee shop was staring. Annie took a breath and somehow managed to get out “of course I'll marry you.” Dan sighed with relief as he slid the ring onto her finger. Once the ring was on her finger Annie launched herself into Dan kissing him as the whole Starbucks burst out with cheers. 

Annie was glowing and at this point in life it didn't matter where she was going because she had Dan. Whatever direction she decided to take she was going to be Mrs. Dan Howell and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any ideas on how to improve this.


End file.
